Flames of War
by AdamLL
Summary: The continent of Magvel is once again thrown into total war. A story of love, bravery, betrayal, victory, terror, life and death. Revisit old characters as well as new.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Leon had received his command, and what a grave command it was.

"All in the name of Grado."

That used to mean something to Leon. It didn't anymore. Not since the queen took over. Her birthright wasn't even truly documented. They called her the queen of snakes, for good reason. She was a cunning tactician and an even more cunning killer. The story of her rise to power is not questioned. Anyone who questions doesn't live to tell the story.

The men he commanded believed in her, but Leon could no longer pledge loyalty to Grado. At this very moment his lover, Leanne, was undercover trying to warn Renais of this treachery.

They approached the port town in Carcino, his first team of men were dressed in Rausten robes. They did not know the extent of the plan. His men were to spill innocent blood in the name of Rausten, but leave a few survivors so they could tell the tale.

The real plan is for a second team of Grado men to come in and "rescue" the people by slaughtering their own men. Grado would tell Carcino of the cult acts and then Grado would have a reason to declare war on Rausten.

The Queen was ambitious and this plan would have worked flawlessly. King Seth and Queen Eirika of Renais wouldn't act until they knew the truth of it. King Joshua of Jehanna isn't likely to get involved. Carcino would be indebted to help Grado destroy Rausten.

Leon smiled to himself. "It would have worked." Leanne would warn Renais and together with Frelia they would march onto Grado. They would also tell Carcino the truth. Grado would crumble with every nation against them.

Leon drew his sword and watched as the flames took the houses and the innocent people were rounded up. Smoke billowed from the houses and filled the night sky covering what little light the stars provided. Then he heard it. The sound of the death screams, the pitiful sound that escapes as you take your last breath.

"All right men. When we hear them say to tell their council what they have seen, we charge out there and kill the Rausten scum."

He hoped his words were believable because his heart certainly wasn't. The night grew quiet except for a few people left pleading for their lives. One of Leon's men followed his order and told the family to report what they had seen to the council.

"Now!"

Leon and his men raced out to attack the men in robes. Their surprised faces made his heart hurt even more. They had no idea that their blood would be spilled "In the name of Grado" His sword cut through many faces that he trained once.

Once the deed had been done Leon said his lines flawlessly. "Dear people of Carcino. We heard of the Rausten Cults doing but we were not quick enough to prevent this tragedy. Will you go with us to warn the council of Rausten's evil doings?"

The sound of clapping made Leon stop to look around. He found the source and was shocked to see her there.

"What business do you have here, Kat?"

The strikingly beautiful woman stood there wearing all black. Her long black hair blew in the wind and her suggestive clothing showed off her body. Her name wasn't the Panther for no reason. She was one of the Queen's closest retainers and resembled the black wild cat. She had her gloves specially made with razor sharp knives attached to the ends of her fingers. Her narrow cat eyes followed him up and down.

"I came here to tie a few loose ends. You really didn't think the Queen would find out about your little plan? I'm embarrassed for you, Leon. You are as clueless as the men you just killed, your own men in fact."

Leon gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around his sword.

She snapped and the men all around him attacked. He managed to kill a few before he went down.

"Don't kill him yet, boys. I want to see him suffer. A cat always plays with her food before she eats it." She laughed mockingly.

Leon's face was in the dirt. The taste of blood and sand filled his mouth. "I haven't done anything to betray the Queen's trust, Kat."

"Still playing that game are we? The Queen gave you too much credit. I saw right through your little act. Leanne really did love you. That was pretty evident as she died."

"NOOO!" Leon shouted dirt stinging his eyes.

"You told her to leave in the night and carry your letter to Renais. She didn't even make it to the mountains before I slit her throat. I made sure to cut her everywhere else first. She was brave though, didn't even beg. I give her that much."

Leon couldn't hold his emotions. "I'll kill you!"

Kat laughed again. "Is that so? Keep him alive….barely. The queen will have fun with him."

The soldiers looked at the families that were clinging so tightly to one another. They looked like young families with small children. Their scared eyes haunted Leon.

"What shall we do with them?"

Kat looked them up and down. "They've heard too much. Kill them. We can tell Carcino ourselves."

The people screamed as the swords cut through them.

Leon said a prayer as they dragged him to a horse.

"I hope you have enough strength to ride back. Then again it would be better than facing the Queen."

Kat purred as they rode off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares

Something was wrong. Eirika could feel it. She had not been in contact with Ephraim in Rausten for awhile but she could still feel his restlessness. It was amazing to her that she could connect with Ephraim, even when they were this far apart.

She left the comfort of her bed but not before gently kissing Seth's cheek as he slept. His once dark red hair now had flecks of gray. He looked so peaceful lying there she didn't have the heart to wake him so he could calm her fears.

She dressed in a robe because the night air was chilly. Seth was still a passionate man, even at this age, so they rarely slept with clothes on. She wandered through the hallway and decided to pay a visit to each child's room like she did on all her restless nights.

She reached the youngest, Wilson. He took after Ephraim in his looks. He had teal hair and was a loud child. It was always a hard time during council meetings because Wilson would fuss and cry. He had gotten better with age but was still quite a handful. When she peeked in he was sound asleep. She dare not wake him so she kept on to the next room.

The hallways were always so dark. The only light came from the windows. Thankfully the stars were shining brightly tonight. Many a night Eirika had fallen, even now she had a fading bruise. Seth would be upset if he knew how often she was out wandering at night.

Eirika opened the door to Brenya's room. Eirika couldn't help but be prideful of her youngest daughter. All around the kingdom she was known as the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen. She was graced with fair skin and dark auburn hair like Seth. She was only nine years old but many talked of her beauty. She is also very studious and polite.

Eirika smiled as she thought about the day when Brenya told her she wanted to learn magic. There had never been a mage in the history of Renais royalty. They had always been skilled in swords and spears. When Eirika saw how earnestly she wanted to learn she sent a letter for Ewan. He was known all around Magvel for his magic now. Brenya had been so excited when Ewan showed up. Eirika only hoped that Brenya stayed with it. Magic was hard to learn and Brenya wasn't practiced in any other skill but manners of court.

Sudden screams coming from the twin's room made Eirika jump to attention. Brenya woke up.

"What's wrong mother?"

Eirika ran to their room and Brenya followed. Soldiers in the hallways were already at the twins' room.

"What has happened?" Eirika asked Sir Kyle.

"Eilonwy appears to have had a nightmare." He said in a serious voice.

She walked in to find Adell comforting Eilonwy in her bed. "What's wrong my sweet? Why did you scream?"

Eilonwy was trembling, her face wet from tears. Adell hugged her tightly making hushed noises trying to calm her down.

"She just keeps muttering stop killing them. I think she has gone mad."

Eirika climbed in beside her. "Eilonwy, what is the matter?"

"I saw people being slaughtered. It seemed so real. I was there watching but couldn't stop it. Men, women, and children were all being slaughtered by Rausten bishops."

Eirika sighed; relieved no one was hurt as she had feared. "You know that wouldn't happen so there is no need to be afraid. Uncle Ephraim and Aunt L'Arachel would never let such evils happen."

Eilonwy insisted. "But mother I saw it!"

"Eilonwy, that is enough. If it makes you feel any better I will send a letter to Rausten. You can even write one for them if you want. We could ask them to visit. I'm sure you would love to see your cousins again."

Adell chimed in. "That sounds like a great plan, doesn't it Eilonwy?" His tone was one that said agree so this will be over with.

Eilonwy nodded and crossed her arms. "I guess so. I'm sorry I troubled everyone."

Adell smiled. "Goodnight mother."

He returned to his bed in the adjoined room and Eirika left with the rest but waited outside their door.

She held her head to the door and listened for she knew what it meant to be a twin. Her instinct was right because she heard Adell scurry back to Eilonwy's bed.

"I had the same dream, sister."

Eilonwy raised her voice. "Then why not stick up for me you twit! They all thought I was being a whiny child."

"That's because you were. Mother is going to send a letter, so it is best not to worry. Try to get some sleep."

"I hope you're right."

Eirika felt bad for being so rough. Maybe the dreams were an omen. The twins have had dreams before that came true. She was convinced they had a gift and now Eirika knew how she would spend the rest of her sleepless night. She hoped her letter would get to Ephraim in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble in Carcino

When Edward was told that the Panther was seeking council with Carcino he knew it couldn't be good. She was known for her brutality and impatience. He wasn't terribly worried though because Carcino had good relations with Grado. Carcino supplied many of the goods that Grado cherished. They wouldn't dare strain the relationship unless they were foolish enough to think they could take on all of Magvel.

Edward walked the narrow halls until he came upon the council room. His fellow council members were already seated. He nodded to each one of them. All of their faces mirrored his thoughts. They looked restless.

"Pardon me for my tardiness." Edward said as he took his seat.

Oswald, the high chair counselor and their leader rose from his seat. He was the eldest and thus was given the seat with the most power. He made the final decisions. The years had been unkind to him as he was a mass of wrinkles and liver spots. His mind was still as sharp as ever and so nobody thought of him as old.

"I trust you all know why we are summoned here. If you don't I'll make this quick. Dame Kathryn of Grado has come with grave news. We shall listen to her news and discuss—"

The main door slammed open and the Panther stepped in accompanied by a few Grado knights. She walked with certain elegance. She was wearing black armor with crimson spikes along her shoulder and arms. Her long black hair was flowing behind her. It was a wonder she was so threatening with looks like that.

Oswald's beard bristled and his face reddened in anger. "What is the meaning of this? We have not yet summoned you." He slammed his hands against the desk in front of him.

"It matters not how you do things here. No one makes me wait. You shall never call me Kathryn again or it will be with your last breath."

Emil stood up in anger. Emil was Oswald's nephew and right hand man. He always agreed with Oswald and hated anyone who opposed him. His hair was still blonde but showed signs of aging. He was the youngest member at thirty-three years. Kirk was thirty-five so he wasn't youngest by very much.

"You will still your tongue this instant Dame! Is this how Grado treats her allies? We have agreed to convene and hear you out and that is more than you deserve."

Kat smirked. "I am so very sorry. I have forgotten my place. I plead for your forgiveness." Her voice was drowned in sarcasm and she even bowed for measure.

Edward spoke up. "Enough of this word play please continue."

Kat met eyes with Edward and the hair on the back of his neck rose. There was something evil about this woman. Her cat eyes could see his soul. He hated how intriguing she was to him.

"Thank you. I am here to warn you of the vile practices of the Rausten Monks and Bishops."

Annette narrowed her eyes. Annette was often the voice of reason. She was always for peace and wanted the best for Carcino's people.

"What joke is this? The Rausten faith practices peace not evil."

"Allow me to finish." Kat said with a sharp tone. "A certain sect of bishops that studied the sacred stones was interested in its power. They became a cult like group and started practicing dark arts. Rumors say that Queen L'Arachel promised to look the other away and let them do as they pleased."

Brendan got up to leave. "This is nonsense. You are going to sit here and listen to these lies and rumors? Besides wasn't it Grado who made the same mistake not too long ago?"

Kat kept talking. "You all know that L'Arachel had many problems with childbirth. All three almost died and would have, if not for the work of these bishops. They sacrifice others so that her children can live."

Annette was confused. "What does any of this have to do with Carcino?"

Kat walked to one of her knights and took a robe he was holding. It was covered in blood and smelled of smoke. "This is why!" She held it up for all of them to see.

"Rausten bishops raided your towns and slaughtered innocent Carcino citizens to keep the Queen's children alive. Grado spies warned us that this might happen, but we arrived too late. There were no survivors."

Annette dropped her eyes. "Oh dear God."

Kat continued in a low voice. "It is said that the amount of blood needed increases as the children age. If too many of her own people were to suddenly go missing she might be caught. So she sought the blood elsewhere. She is also said to be with her fourth child."

Oswald was quiet and looked lost in thought. Finally he spoke. "We apologize for our behavior and we thank you for coming. If it pleases you, we would like to discuss this privately before we proceed."

Kat nodded to her knights and they left. "My Queen protects those who are loyal. We ask that you send word to Rausten asking for answers. If they don't agree to put this sect down, Grado will invade and do it for them."

Kat bowed and left the room.

Oswald, Emil, Annette, Brendan, Kirk, and Edward took in the news as best they could.

Annette looked the worst. She had a love for the Carcino people and it pained her to know that they died in fear. Kirk put a hand on her shoulder.

"There is no question in my mind what we should do. We send a letter with questions and if they are not answered we march with Grado."

Everyone but Edward nodded. "Am I the only one who is skeptical of this woman? What proof does she have besides that cloak? For all we know she could have slaughtered our people. Oswald, please allow me to investigate this issue further before we send this message. Do we mean to start war without proof?"

Emil never liked it when people questioned Oswald. "Edward, your tone leads me to believe you think Oswald foolish? Kat won't wait around while you snoop. Do you want to anger Grado?"

Edward couldn't believe his ears. "So you would rather throw Magvel into chaos because Kat intimidates you? We have the right to seek out the truth. Give me by morning and I will see to it that something isn't right."

Oswald said nothing but waved his hand.

Edward smiled. That meant he was free to do what he willed. He turned to Kirk. "Make sure you watch Kat while I'm gone. I don't trust that women."

Kirk was his trusted friend, the only one he trusted. Greed did many things to a man, but not Kirk. He had always been loyal.

Kirk nodded. "Be careful. I wouldn't want your life to be cut short."


End file.
